<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сценарии by dantesartre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884388">Сценарии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre'>dantesartre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильва очень ревнует Бонда к Кью и ничего не может с собой поделать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q, James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сценарии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бонд может пропадать на заданиях неделями, да что там неделями — месяцами, и не услышать и слова упрека, но каким-то шестым чувством Сильва всегда безошибочно определяет, когда его задержали Очень Важные Дела в компьютерной лаборатории. Бонд — отличный секретный агент, не исключено, что лучший в своем роде, легенда шпионажа — никогда не может скрыть от Сильвы, что был с Кью.<br/>Сильва умеет разводить молчаливую драму, как будто они с Бондом женаты двадцать лет, и в лучшие дни эту драму можно разрешить, не неся значительного урона.</p>
<p>Бонд, со свойствоенной ему грубой прямолинейностью, различает три сценария, по которым действует Сильва в такой ситуации. Первый — обычная салонная драма с заламыванием рук, когда Сильва в хорошем настроении и может быть умаслен без особых усилий. Второй — ревность без сцен, когда Сильва осознает свое бессилие. Третий, самый неприятный, — игнорирование проблемы с единственной целью достойно ответить несколько позже. <br/>Бонд разбирается в людях, разбирается достаточно хорошо, чтобы замечать эти нюансы и знать, что сейчас, например, Сильва опасно балансирует между вторым и третьим вариантом — это внутреннее сомнение написано в поджатых губах, в резко прямой спине, в том, как дернулся от обиды и разыгравшегося воображения глаз.</p>
<p>— Будь так добр, Тьяго, не строй планов по очередному взлому системы МИ6, иначе мне придется снова отправиться на поиски виновного, и я пропаду на несколько недель в каких-нибудь джунглях Амазонки, выискивая твои удаленные серверы или что-то в таком духе, — вместо приветствия говорит Бонд, снимая идеально вычищенные ботинки, как будто его холеная нога и не ступала по пыльным улицам Лондона. <br/>— Если твой мальчик такой умный, каким пытается выглядеть, он подчистил систему безопасности, — все еще размышляет Сильва. — А если нет, то это его проблемы. И знаешь что? Я почти уверен, что мне не понадобится много времени, чтобы обойти все его смешные попытки.<br/>— Тьяго, — Бонд делает шаг к нему навстречу, но Сильва отворачивается, — ты знаешь, что его ум меня абсолютно не привлекает. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он меньше болтал на своем умном языке и вообще был поглупее.<br/>— И что бы тогда отличало его от очередной девушки Бонда? — голос Сильвы срывается, становясь опасно высоким, когда он произносит «его». <br/>— Может, если бы и <i>ты</i> был поглупее, тебя бы это не волновало.<br/>Сильва поводит плечами. Бонд видит, как тот борется с собой: он знает, что раздражает Бонда своей отчаянной ревностью и что если хочет хоть немного близости до его очередного исчезновения, нужно идти на компромиссы.</p>
<p>Между вторым и третьим сценариями есть тонкая грань, на лезвии которой находится еще один возможный вариант развития событий. Он случается, когда у Сильвы происходят осложнения, когда между депрессивной и маниакальной фазами почти не остается просвета, когда он очень хочет контролировать себя, но не может.<br/>— Все девушки мира отдадутся тебе за один твой взгляд куда-то вдаль, Джеймс, а ты бегаешь к мальчишке в бабушкином кардигане, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло, — Сильва резко оборачивается и толкает Бонда в грудь, и еще раз, и еще — пока тот не падает на диван. — Ты чувствуешь себя настолько старым со мной? Я недостаточно знаю современный сленг, чтобы разнообразить твой богатый постельный опыт? Что у него есть, кроме конфетного личика и рабочей пижамы?<br/>Этот сценарий Бонду не нравится, потому что каждый раз может статься, что Сильва сорвется и ухнет в ждущую своего часа тьму, которая всегда рядом.<br/>— Что у него есть? — Бонд тянет Сильву за шелковую рубашку к себе. — Или что он готов мне дать?<br/>Этот сценарий заключается в том, что Бонд подробно, в деталях объясняет Сильве, зачем именно он ходит к Кью. А Сильва, в свою очередь, с мазохистской покорностью следует инструкциям.<br/>Они оба знают, что ничего хорошего в этом нет — ничего здорового в этом нет тем более, но когда Сильве становится плохо, это единственный способ успокоить его.</p>
<p>Бонд готов действовать по этому сценарию, если это успокоит Сильву. <br/>В конце концов, Бонд по-своему заботится о нем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>